Pebbles
is a contestant from Season 9. After the implosion of the original Plokolp tribe left him in the minority, he became the secondary target of the majority alliance. Unfortunately, ally and primary target Ball caught wind of an upcoming split vote at the next Tribal Council, leading to him switching his vote to Pebbles and blindsiding him in a 3-2-1 vote. Season 9: Puffle Island II Pebbles started strong in Season 9 when he became the Plokolp tribe captain, granting him immunity at his first Tribal Council and allowing him to handpick the tribe himself. Pebbles ultimately proved to be a better leader than his rival, Unicornicus III, leading his tribe to an immunity win, and becoming a very popular figure on Plokolp. In particular, Pebbles grew close to Whiskers, although they would ultimately be separated at the tribe swap. He would be switched onto the Yarray tribe with original tribemates Ball and Twinkerbelle, where the former two planned on teaming up against Twinkerbelle if they lost a challenge. The trio, however, would continue to win the immunity challenges all of the way until the merge. Upon reaching the merge, Pebbles reconnected with Whiskers and Ÿęêt, with the plan that the three of them plus Ball would stick together. Pebbles didn't put much effort into the immunity challenge, given that he would be immune regardless as he had still not visited Tribal Council. Ally Ball ended up winning the challenge, and all appeared to be going well. However, Pebbles was against Ball's plan of pagonging the original Yarrays immediately, as he wished to eliminate the fringe members of the original Plokolp first, namely Twinkerbelle. Feeling emboldened by his immunity, Pebbles went rouge and cast his vote for Twinkerbelle anyways; Pebbles, along with Ball, were blindsided after the four tribe outsiders banded together to blindside his close ally, Whiskers. Now firmly on the bottom for the first time, Pebbles became strategically sullen, often keeping to himself. Pebbles failed to win immunity at the next immunity challenge, meaning that for the first time the dino would be vulnerable. Unbeknownst to him, however, the majority alliance agreed to split the upcoming vote, with Pebbles being intended only as the secondary target, possibly giving him an escape. At Tribal Council, he cast his vote for Twinkerbelle, although he knew it probably wouldn't matter. What he didn't know, however, was that Ball, foreseeing that the majority would split their votes, flipped his own vote from Twinkerbelle onto Pebbles. This was enough to send Pebbles out of the game in a 3-2-1 vote, making him the second member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Pebbles would cast his vote for Twinkerbelle, as he believed that she played a bigger role in his elimination than Reindilf did. Note: There is an error in the voting chart, as in episode five, Pebbles received votes from Twinkerbelle, Ball and Ÿęêt. His immunity from captaincy had run out by that point. Trivia * Pebbles only ever voted "for" or "against" Twinkerbelle.